


he want that cake, cake, cake

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Baking, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Established Relationship, Humor, Idiots in Love, Living Together, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Ordering In, Pork buns, Top Hinata Shouyou, party hats, shouyou is very devious and tobio likes it, tobio should be banned from the kitchen, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: When Shouyou got home, the entire apartment smelled like burning.





	he want that cake, cake, cake

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i got a request from @an-chan-thevolleyballplayer who requested cuddly kagehina doodles, and also from @tolhinata who requested birthday celebration fic following her own bday this past weekend, and THEN i heard it was @esselley’s bday too (!), so here i am with a something that i hope makes YOU ALL smile! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° 
> 
> title taken from Rihanna's iconic, incredibly deep and personal, soul-searching song, [“Birthday Cake”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=leK4eoqwmfU)

When Shouyou got home, the entire apartment smelled like burning. No, it smelled like death and burning. It smelled like smoke, and like sugar, and… plastic?

That couldn't be good.

Shouyou tiptoed into the kitchen, hoping he wouldn’t find any devastation too terrible, like his boyfriend burned to a crisp, or _worse_ , fire damage to the apartment they could barely afford.

“Tobio?” he called quietly, just as he stepped through the doorway.

Nothing seemed damaged, and no one seemed dead - although they _did_ seem like they were hiding somewhere else. The room was still hazy with leftover smoke, and the window over the sink was cracked to let in the summer heat. Shouyou spotted a clutter of dishes soaking in some seriously murky water, and something bright and shiny sticking out from behind the cabinet where they kept the trash.

As Kageyama was nowhere to be seen, Shouyou decided to investigate, creeping slowly to the counter, careful not to make a sound, before ripping open the cabinet with a loud creak. The smell was stronger here, sugar and vanilla and fire and that awful something. Melting plastic. All that, combined with some rather unpleasant smells from dinner three nights ago, made for a terrible, terrible olfactory experience. Shouyou would’ve started grumbling about how Past-Shouyou should’ve taken out the trash, but he was too distracted by the other trash: a string of letters that had obviously been hastily crammed into the bin and spilled down the side, and had betrayed the culprit by peeking one shiny, paper ‘Y’ out of the cabinet door. There was other stuff here amongst the unmistakably burnt instant cake. An entire baking pan was in there, for example, along with a set of party hats still in their wrapping, and some candles...

 _Someone_ had a tantrum.

Shouyou pulled the hats from the pile and quietly shut the door, heading to where he knew his boyfriend would be hiding (if he hadn’t skipped town in his fit).

“Hell-o, grumpy-yama,” he sang when he banged open the door to their bedroom. Just as he’d suspected, Kageyama was sitting on the bed, glowering and drinking a box of milk.

Kageyama shot up from his seat on the rumpled comforter, dropping the milk which thankfully did not spill and giving Shouyou a wobbly smile as he approached him like nothing had happened. “Hey, Himn - Hinata,” he said, ever so casual. Which was to say, not casual at all. Smooth-talker Tobio, as no one called him, ever.

To be honest, neither of them could pull off any amount of ‘smooth.’

“How was your day?” he continued, nearly tripping over himself to reach him in the doorway. “Happy Birthday! Wanna go out to dinner? Somewhere special? Maybe that new place with the white tablecloths you saw the other night? Your pick. Or the steakhouse on the water? Whatever you want.” 

Shouyou blinked at his boyfriend. That might’ve been the most Kageyama had ever said in one breath, in his whole life. 

He watched Kageyama scratch at the back of his neck, his other hand thumbing through his phone like he was ready to call for a reservation, call a cab, call someone to kidnap him so he wouldn’t have to look his boyfriend in the eye ever again.

Shouyou thumbed at the party hats behind his back.

“My day was good; thank you; and whatever I want, you say?” Shouyou replied, watching his boyfriend struggle with not a little amount of hilarity. He didn’t laugh though!

Kageyama stared at him, lightly reddened lips (from chewing on his lip, concentrating - just because he disastrously ruined an instant cake didn’t mean he hadn’t _tried_ to get it perfect) parting when he caught Shouyou’s tone. “Yeah,” he agreed.

Shouyou sauntered up to his giant of a boyfriend, peering up at him, contemplating, _scheming_. Kageyama licked those red lips of his, and they twisted into an exasperated scowl when Shouyou lifted the party hats between them.

“I want you to order us a big pile of pork buns,” Shouyou said after a moment soaking in Kageyama’s expression.

“That’s what you wanna do?” 

“Yep!” Shouyou chirped. He watched the first stirrings of suspicion grow behind Kageyama’s dark eyes. He tore a hat from the plastic packaging and placed it atop Kageyama’s head before snapping the elastic under his chin. And, since he was on his tiptoes already, Shouyou pressed his lips to Kageyama’s.

Kageyama was always quick to catch up when kissing was involved. He tilted just to the right so he could coax Shouyou’s mouth open, tentatively licking just under his top lip before pressing further in. Shouyou moaned and slipped his tongue against Kageyama’s, nearly crumbling the other hats in his fist as he leaned into his boyfriend’s chest. Big hands slipped around his back to rest possessively over his ass. Shouyou nipped Kageyama’s lower lip and smiled at the small noise he heard from the back of Kageyama’s throat.

“Mm, good.” Shouyou took a big, gusty breath and swallowed before ordering, “Now get naked!”

“...What.” 

“All the way naked, please,” Shouyou instructed. “It’s important.”

“Are you trying to make me feel bad for putting the cake in the oven with the plastic wrap still on the baking pan?”

“Is that what you did? No, of course not, I love you and admire you no matter how much you fail at being a master chef. You gotta be naked ‘cause I’m gonna fuck you into the bed!” Shouyou stripped out of his shirt and shimmied out of his jeans and underwear as he trotted over to the drawer where they kept their ‘stuff.’ “And _that’s_ when you’ll order the pork buns.”

Grabbing the lube, Shouyou spun around just quick enough to catch the look of horror-arousal on his boyfriend’s face.

Later, once all parties (ha, _parties_ ) were suitably undressed and prepped and fucked and glistening with sweat and pink from embarrassment due to some seriously stuttered requests for p-pork buns and edammmm -  _ah!_ \- me and a whole slew of other delicious and deliciously un-pronouncable (as things tended to be when your boyfriend was grazing your prostate on every slow, rolling thrust) menu items, Shouyou made sure to thank Kageyama lots and lots for being so wonderful.

But not until he’d agreed to let Shouyou laze over his naked back. And sing him ‘Happy Birthday.’ And feed him by hand.

What? Shouyou’s arms were tired! It was hard work holding Kageyama’s legs against his chest!

He _did_ sprinkle some more kisses in, to sweeten the deal.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Hinata!!!
> 
> please enjoy this [doodle of naked/cuddly kagehina + pork buns](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/post/162109432301/he-want-that-cake-cake-cake-just-so-you-all) for your dessert ;P
> 
> and come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
